Dante Vs Weiss
Dante of Devil May Cry (Nominated by TheOmegaCookie) takes on Weiss of RWBY (Nominated by WeissMaus) in the Semi Finals! Intro ...It Explodes... FIGHT!!! 60 The swords break away from each other, and the final four commence attacking with furious slashes. Maul’s lightsaber makes Dante and Weiss back off, but Zoro stays close range and counters the blade. Dante and Weiss shoot bullets and ice at each other, slashing their enemy’s attacks with their swords before extending their own blades outwards and shooting at each other, meeting tip-for-tip in front of the tower. 53 Dante effortlessly fends off Weiss’ attacks with one hand on Rebellion, forcing her to adapt her strategy. She skates backwards and draws a six-pointed star in the air, creating six different glyphs and shoots a miniature blizzard at the half-demon. Dante shrugs and dons Ifrit, punching the blizzard and reducing it to mist in a blast of fire. He smirks when Weiss conjures a massive arm of ice from out of the ground, which attempts to punch Dante, but he easily catches it in his fist and tosses it aside. Dante: Hah. Killed a broad who spawned arms not too long ago. Weiss forms yet another glyph, but a draw and re-sheath from Yamato shatters the glyph in the air. Dante rushes Weiss and slashes her into the side of the tower, shooting her up the side with a quick barrage of bullets from his two favourite guns. 42 Weiss kicks off the tower and shatters the bullets that haven’t hit her yet, and Myrtenaster revolves to equip a yellow vial of dust. She shoots a bolt of lightning down at Dante, who brings out his guitar and counters it with a bolt of his own. By the time he’s done, Weiss is already on the ground behind him, and it takes an incredible reaction to counter her attack with his ice nunchucks. Dante and Weiss fight at a ferocious speed, creating and shattering ice crystals in the air around them before Weiss cuts his weapon in half and slashes him multiple times across the chest and face. Dante shrugs the attacks off and kicks the heiress back before he brings out Nightmare-Beta. Charging it up, he leaps over Weiss and fires a massive green laser at her; she slashes the ground and forms a dome mirror of ice to protect her. Dante’s attack is reflected back at him and he flies up through the tower. 27 Six glyphs form behind Weiss and she shoots herself up into the air as if fired from a cannon. Her sword ready, she aims to impale Dante, but a projectile slash rises up from below and strikes her, knocking her out of her path of attack. The son of Sparda recovers and activates Air Raid, allowing him to fly back at the tower, grabbing Schnee along the way and slamming her into the side. Dante runs around the tower, catching fire with the intense friction, and slashes at Weiss’ face, drawing blood. Weiss begins to fall, but a series of glyphs help her stay on the wall, and she runs around the tower as well. With speed so quick they look like mere lights of red and blue, the two circle the tower and slash at each other. 19 It’s Dante who wins the exchange and sends Weiss crashing inside the tower. Dante hops in through the hole he made, and smirks at Weiss, who smiles back. Stabbing the ground with Myrtenaster, an astral clock appears on the ground, and time begins to dilate and slow to a standstill. Dante responds by snapping his fingers, bathing the area in a faint silver light. Weiss: What? How many semblances does this guy have? The two attack each other, leaping off of falling rubble before they lock blades near the wall. It seems as if Dante is about to overpower Weiss physically when a lightsaber rapidly rises up out of the wall near him, slightly carving into his back and carrying up the tower. Dante’s Quicksilver fades and Weiss’s sword activates fire dust, burning his face, before she creates a red glyph in the air and punches Dante out of the building with a massive fist of fire. Covering the top of the tower in a large translucent dome, Weiss forms several dozen glyphs and uses them to dart around the outside of the tower, striking Dante and carrying him up to the top of the building. 4 With a kick to the face, Dante sends Weiss flying into the tower’s control room, where Zoro and Maul have just entered. Thinking quickly, Weiss stabs the ground and creates six mirrors out of ice. Surrounded by six Weiss', Dante spots movement behind him and stabs. The ice mirror shatters and the real Weiss sticks Myrtenaster inside his chest. Weiss: Heal from this! Weiss then freezes Dante from the inside. K.O!!! Weiss withdraws her sword and Dante's body remains standing, yet cold as a glacier. She turns around to see that only three people remain standing in the room; herself, the winner of Maul Vs Zoro, and the mysterious figure, who stands up from their chair, clapping. ???: Well done, well done! But there can be only one winner! Results Winning combatant votes: *Dante: 19 *Weiss: 25 Winning Method Votes: *Death: 1 *KO: 24 Follow Weiss' path here See the tournament's main page here Category:MP999 Category:Mob Rule Tournament 1 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees